As a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, conventionally known is a method of forming a nitride dielectric film by performing nitriding treatment on an upper portion of an element isolation region made of SiO2.
This method can make etching performed in the step of removing an oxide film after forming the oxide film on the upper surface of the Si substrate to reduce a surface roughness of the Si substrate less likely to affect the element isolation regions.